Happy Sweet 16
by Dirtybatz
Summary: Oliver is turning 16 and he finally lets his long time curiosity get the better of him. Not knowing where to go to fulfill his hunger for cock in a way that no one will find out he trusts his best friend. Let me know if this should turn into a multi chapter thing. Let me know if chapters should be set in the present.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver's 16th birthday party consisted of a huge gathering at the manor followed by Tommy staying the night.

Oliver had a little to drink during the party, but he actually wasn't that bad off. He woke early on in the morning, it was around 6:00... He mustn't have slept very long.

"Tommy?" Oliver questioned without opening his eyes.

"Yeah?" Tommy replied. He was on a couch on the opposite side of the room. There were lots of guest rooms but it wasn't really a sleep over when they didn't get to stay up and chat and stuff even as they were falling asleep.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked him.

"Uhh... One second." Tommy mumbled. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he did. Turning his head and searching for a clock he found one on a wall. "Six-ish" he said finally. As he opened his eyes he realized he had a bad case of morning wood, but by the time they were ready to get up it would probably be gone...

"Why am I awake so early!" Oliver whined slowly sitting up looking ahead.

"Just go back to sleep." Tommy said opening his eyes again tilting his head to the side slowly looking at Oliver.

Noticing Tommy was speaking to him and Looking at him Oliver laid back down turning on his side and looked back to Tommy. "Yeah. Tha-" he was in mid sentence when he noticed Tommy's boner. The blanket peaked up like a tent around his crotch. "That's a good idea." He said blinking registering his thoughts.

"Mmhmm." Tommy mumbled in return.

Turning to the opposite side facing the back of the couch Oliver slid his hand down into his boxers to take care of his own morning wood. The blanket would hide most of the suspicion as he worked his member.

Tommy blinking again as he spoke noticed that a bump kept coming back into the blanket. He chuckled realizing Oliver's elbow kept coming back. "Taking care of some thing?" He asked slyly. It wasn't that big of a deal, they obviously both knew that the other masturbated some times, they would even talk about how they did it some times.

"Your one to talk." Oliver snickered turning back to face Tommy again. His blanket hid his actions so if Tommy knew what he was doing anyway it didn't particularly matter what direction he was facing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy said raising an eye brow.

"I mean your pitching a pretty big tent." Oliver said bluntly. He grunted after his sentenced, eyes blinking, he had clearly done some thing particularly nice in his hand movement.

Tommy grinned rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He said reaching into his boxers and pulling his hard cock out through the waist band.

Biting his lip as he watched Tommy begin to jerk it Oliver tried to be discreet. "You know, we could just jerk each other.. Just like, it would feel better with some one else's hand right?" Oliver could feel his heart racing and he couldn't believe he suggested it. He began vigorously rubbing himself.

Tommy was surprised, squeezing his cock harder he grunted. "Sure." He moved the blankets on his couch further aside patting the spot by him.

Grinning Oliver stood up and walked over to Tommy naked. He knew he was a bit bigger then Tommy, but not by much. Besides the top of Tommy's cock was nicer, it was perfectly circumcised and shaped nicely. Oliver was shaped ok, and he was circumcised just like Tommy, but it wasn't as perfect.

"So how do you wanna start?" Tommy asked as Oliver sat down.

Without responding Oliver laid his hand on Tommy's balls massaging them gently.

"Uhh!" Tommy moaned as he felt his friends cold hand on his tight ball sack. "Fuck." He groaned.

"Tommy, I-" stopping Oliver moved his head in and kissed Tommy deeply. As he kissed him he moved his hand from Tommy's balls to his cock working it up and down along his member.

"Wow man!" Tommy said when Oliver leaned back away.

"Tommy, I don't just wanna jerk around, I want to get fucked. I want to drop to my knees for you. I don't want a relationship, but I want you right now in every way."

Tommy seemed confused for a moment but seconds later he grabbed Oliver by his ass cheeks and lifted him up. Standing he moved to a wall laying Oliver down. "Turn around, hands against the wall." Tommy whispered into his friends ear. He himself was also curious, and getting off into a firm, round ass seemed better then his hand.

Oliver excitedly turned to face the wall, his hands pressing against it. He could feel his whole body shiver to Tommy's breath.

Without warning Tommy pushed his finger inside of Oliver's ass. "Tight." He smirked as Oliver gasped and groaned. "Have you ever fucked yourself?" Tommy asked curiously whispering into Oliver's ear before kissing his neck.

"Uhh" Oliver moaned. "Of co-course!" He stuttered feeling Tommy's finger slide out and than move further back in.

"How many fingers did you slide in there?" Tommy asked smugly fitting an extra finger into his friend, he was using two.

"Three." Oliver said before he leaned into the wall moaning "ahh!"

"Well now you get. One. Hard. Cock." The dark haired male said rubbing Oliver's arm before getting on his knees. Spreading Oliver's ass open with his hands his spit into him rubbing it around.

"Mmmmmm" Oliver moaned quietly.

After kissing one of Oliver's firm ass cheeks and leaving a bite mark Tommy moved his face into Oliver's ass licking around his hole.

"God Dammit Tommy!" Oliver whined. "Fuck that's good.."

"This will be better." Tommy said slowly standing up. As he got up he left a trail of kisses along Oliver's back ending bear his neck where he gently bit him. His hand rubbed the head of his cock against Oliver's tight entrance. "I'm gonna fuck you, cum in you, make you mine. I want you to moan my name, scream it. Make the world know who's owns you right now." As he spoke Tommy would kiss around Oliver's neck, his shoulders, and below his ear... It left shivers through Oliver's whole body.

"Oh god that sounds amazing." Oliver begged closing his eyes and letting his body feel the pleasure of Tommy's lips. "Just fuck me. Just make it hard and rough..."

"I'm not one to disappoint." Tommy grinned before pushing his man hood into Oliver.

"OH FUCK!" Oliver moaned slamming his hands against the wall. "That's exactly what I fucking need." He said groaning.

"Like that babe?" Tommy asked as one of his hands squeezed Oliver's left ass cheek and the other rubbed his right shoulder. As he spoke his hips were swaying pulling his cock in and out of Oliver's ass.

"Yeah, yeah I freaking love it." Oliver said feeling waves of pleasure through his back every time Tommy entered his ass again.

"Who fucking owns this tight ass?" Tommy asked letting go of Oliver's ass and spanking him before grabbing it again. He kept fucking him well he spoke.

"You. You fucking own my tight ass. You better fucking enjoy it." Oliver said trying to sound smug, but it was hard with a big cock in his hole.

"Agh fuck that ass feels nice." Tommy said laying his hand that was on Oliver's shoulder onto Oliver's back well he swayed. "Uhhhh my cock feels like it's on a cloud."

"Give it to me harder Tommy." Oliver pleaded. "Fuck me hard enough to make me cry with that hard cock."

"As you wish." Tommy replied using both of his hands to hold Oliver's ass well he sped up bucking his hips quickly fucking Oliver. "Holy fuck I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum into your hole! I swear I'm clean! Uhhhh- fuck!"

"Yes!" Oliver shouted, his cheeks flushed with from the tears in his eyes. "Fucking fill me up!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tommy yelled feeling his cock release a steamy loud of cum into Oliver. "Fuck!" He moaned feeling a second loud burst into his friend. "Aghhh!" Tommy couldn't help but groan as his third and final loud went into his best friend of many years ass hole.

"T-Tommy..." Oliver said breathing quickly. "That was the most amazing feeling..." He said turning his head back. He laid his hand on Tommy's cheek before leaning in and kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

After deciding what their relationship should be Tommy and Oliver were pretty well normal friends again. They decided to have a strictly sexual relationship based purely on pleasure, and they maintained their already existing friendship with no jealousy and no bitterness towards the others other sexual adventures.

One particular evening some thing strange did happen, Oliver was laying on Tommy's bed wearing nothing as he waited for him. It was dark outside, he got in through the window. Knowing they were meeting like so later at his place Tommy left it open for Oliver to climb up.

Laying on Tommy's bed, his cock semi hard, Oliver's head rested on Tommy's pillow before sighing, it was taking Tommy a while...

He let his hand slide down along his body and than onto his cock, but he passed it reaching for his ass hole. His fingers circled around the tight entrance before pushing inside of it. "Uhh!" He groaned quietly before pulling his fingers out and just circling around the entrance with them feeling sensations that resembled tickles.

Waiting for Tommy Oliver began impatiently walking around the room. He would sit down in different spots posing to see if he looked good. Eventually he laid down on Tommy's bed with a black blanket that he found at the foot of the bed. He laid on his side and the blanket covered him.

It didn't take long after his position shift that the door knob was turning. Oliver could feel his skin shiver waiting for Tommy to come in, his lower leg peaked out from the blanket and his arm was visible as it was raised letting his head rest on his hand. "Hey handsome." Oliver said seeing Tommy walk in.

"Ollie." Tommy grinned stopping his hand before he flicked the lights on deciding to leave it off. "I'm glad you haven't left yet." He said biting his lip as he looked at Oliver's one exposed leg.

"How could I leave." Oliver said throwing the blanket off and standing up. He shook his hips swinging his semi hard cock around making Tommy snicker. "Maybe it's my turn to take you in and moan like a bitch." Tommy said as he was slowly getting closer. By the end of his sentence he was laying his hand on Oliver's hip and leaning inward kissing him deeply.

"Mm really?" Oliver asked after breaking the kiss. "I bet your tight." He said running his tongue over his upper lip. "I can't wait to rip you open." He smirked reaching into Tommy's belt pushing his pants down. His jeans fell but his sexy tight boxers staid in place. After the weight of the belt hit the ground Tommy stepped out of the pants freeing his ankles well Oliver pulled his shirt over his head.

Tilting down Oliver's teeth gently big Tommy's nipple. "Fuck." Tommy responded instantly "shit that's a unique pain.." He said running his hand through Oliver's hair. In response Oliver more gently kissed and sucked on Tommy's pecs as his hand Slid along Tommy's body into his boxers. "Already hard?" He asked as he began to jerk him. "It's that sexy ass." Tommy replied spanking Oliver. "Uhh!" Oliver groaned in response

"How about you go get on all fours on that bed for me hot stuff?" Oliver asked as he gripped Tommy's ass. "Oliver, I've never been fucked before.. Will it hurt?" Tommy asked biting his lip. "Babe." Oliver began letting go of his grip on Tommy's ass and gently rubbing his back sensing the worry in his voice. "I'll make it nice and slow." He assured him before kissing his neck. "Thanks Oliver." Tommy said squeezing Oliver's ass as he kissed him before he got up and went to the bed getting in the position Oliver asked him to.

"You know." Oliver said as he lined himself up behind Tommy. "I've never been with virgin ass..." He smirked before leaning down and licking up around Tommy's hole. "Oh Jesus that's different!" Tommy cried feeling Oliver's tongue explore his insides. "Do you like it?" Oliver asked before he went in deeper, his hands widening Tommy's entrance as his mouth pleasured him. "Oh god yes!" Tommy responded moaning with every lick. "Mmhmm!" He whined before hearing Oliver spit and than feeling it in his hole.

"Now hold still." Oliver said straightening his back and raising his head ready to mount. His hand guided his cock to Tommy's entrance gently rubbing it against the opening. He could feel the heat from Tommy's ass on his cock head as he got ready. "Is that a good feeling?" He asked. "Yeah just... Just stick it in! God Oliver fuck me." Tommy said moaning from the tease.

Without any other words Oliver slowly slid inward moving into Tommy's ass. Tommy whined and made cries but he knew the fucking would feel better then the initial penetration. "God.. You've got a fucking monster cock.." He commented as he began to jerk his own dick well Oliver fucked him.

"Uhh Tommy!" Oliver groaned spanking Tommy as he began to pick his pace up moving his hips faster. "I can't get enough of this tight ass!" He moaned spitting on Tommy's back.

Oliver kept pounding Tommy's ass, his movement was getting harder and harder. Eventually there were tears welling up in Tommy's eyes. He wouldn't cry because it was humiliating, but a layer of water encased each eye. "God dammit" he moaned. "Uhh Oliver fuck.."

"Mm!" Oliver groaned thrusting into him spanking his ass with each thrust watching Tommy's bubble ass turn red. His cock barely fit into the tight hole. Every movement was almost hard to make because of how tight he was. "Fuck Oliver!" Tommy groaned loudly. He kept trying to keep his act together, holding the tears in.

"God dammit Tommy I'm gonna cum!" Oliver eventually shouted. He grabbed Tommy's hair pulling his head back as he fucked him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He groaned loudly feeling his orgasm coming. "Shit!" He yelled as the first shot of cum escaped him. "Holy fu-" he began to moan before another one came. "Fu-fuck I feel one more!" He moaned slowly thrusting his hips back and fourth into Tommy before his last loud of cum shot into Tommy.

"Fuck..." Tommy moaned as Oliver's cock slowly slid out of his ass. Than before he knew it, Oliver's face was eating cum out of his ass. "Jesus Oliver!" Tommy grinned "thirsty much?" He wiped the tears away as he talked. "But man that feels almost perfect.."


End file.
